


Chapter 000: Nadia and Lucio Past Tale

by Starry_eyes_stories



Series: Arcana Fairytale AU [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/M, Family Dynamics, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Nadia is basically having a midlife crisis, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rapunzel Elements, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_eyes_stories/pseuds/Starry_eyes_stories
Summary: Prolouge chapter one of the arcana fairytale AU: Nadia finds out her destiny, but what happens when it's sabotaged by a stupid Prince Charming
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Series: Arcana Fairytale AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046431
Kudos: 5





	Chapter 000: Nadia and Lucio Past Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my fairytale AU story. In this universe the cast are the children of fairytales (and other genres) characters, and most of them have a destiny they need to fulfill. Nadia is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and Lucio is the son of Prince Charming.  
> Thanks to my beta readers <3

As a princess with a mixed destiny, I didn't know what my life would be like.  
  
The uncertainty ate me alive. I spent my whole childhood worrying about what would become of me and my siblings. Three destinies could belong to us.  
  
The first was becoming the next Rapunzel as my father had been. His story did not excite me enough for me to yearn for it, however. I didn't get the point in why I had to wait years for my Prince Charming to come to rescue me from the tower when I could easily escape myself.  
  
The second was my mother's false destiny, to be sleeping beauty. She had fallen asleep for a hundred years, only to wake on her own. Thinking it was a mistake she stayed in her tower, where she met my father who was in another tower next to hers. They would talk for hours to pass the time, and eventually, they fell in love. So my mother left her tower and rescued my father from his.  
  
Which could our third destiny, becoming a Prince Charming. My mother was the Beauty of her story and the Charming of his. When she escaped her tower to rescue my father she had both ignored her destiny and followed it. She was both an antagonist and a protagonist, which doesn't seem right at all to me.  
  
Nevertheless, none of these destinies interested me. As the years went on, the stories began. Navra became the next Rapunzel and she left our family's castle to stay in the tower. Her Prince Charming was a perfect match for her and they fell in love quickly. Their happily ever after came just as quick.  
  
Nahara left home to go and find her damsel because she was certain that she would become a Princess Charming. She was right, and on her journeys, she found and saved her damsel. Their story still amazes me to this day, the daring deeds Nahara did to save her companion were so heroic and interesting to hear about it almost erased my worries about the rest of us.  
  
Almost.  
  
Nazali ran away when I was still growing up. They didn't want any of our family destinies. We have no idea where they went, but sometimes a hawk comes flying by with a note from them. Their writings reveal nothing of their location, but they assure us that they are safe and happy, which is all my parents care about.  
  
The four of us that were left without our stories yet, spent years waiting. I passed the time by exploring our Realm. I would walk around it for hours sometimes, chatting with friends I had made here and learning of their stories.  
  
One day, I had taken my horse from the stables and we went riding. I decided to go on a visit to my mother's old tower where she had slept for a hundred years. The building was old and covered in vines, and although my horse was trying to pull me back to the direction of home, I dismounted her to go look inside so I would know what exactly to expect if I had this destiny. As soon as I stepping into the doorway of the small castle, I felt a pull leading me in further. I followed and walked through the short hallways, up a flight of stairs, before finally coming face to face with a spindle.  
  
I felt hypnotized. I walked closer to it, my body screaming to turn away and go back home. There was no way for me to resist, however, and as my finger reached out for the needle, it finally dawned on me.  
  
My destiny was to become the next sleeping beauty. 

I do not remember what happened next, as I was deep in an enchanted sleep, but I am told that my horse galloped back to our castle. She made such a fuss at the gates that my parents came to her and saw that I was not mounted on her back. It dawned on them almost immediately that something had happened.  
  
My horse leads them to the castle, where they search every room before finally coming to terms with the obvious. Once they went into the room, they saw the spindle that has pricked every Sleeping Beauty and as soon as they found me, they wept. I was asleep on the floor, next to the spindle that has pulled me into slumber. I don't know why they wept, it was my destiny- they should have been celebrating.  
  
They laid me on a soft bed that was in the tower, leaving for home thereafter with the knowledge of me staying asleep for 100 years. 

•♤• 

I dream of my fathersinging to me, his melodies filling the void that is caused by the cursed sleep. I am almost conscious enough to think about how much I'll miss him once I am awakened by the lips of my Prince Charming.  
  
... The chapped lips.  
  
... The slightly warm lips.  
I open my eyes slowly and slightly so they can be adjusted to the sudden light of the bedroom. Leaning over me is a blonde man who appears to be not much younger than me. His eyes stare intently at me, the red, white and gold that he wore with as much intensity.  
  
"It worked! I'm your Prince Charming." The man said. With his overwhelming accent, I could tell that he was Morga's son.  
  
Morga is notorious for being the most successful Spilled Ink the Realm of Tales had ever seen. She worked as a beast trainer and caretaker. Any beast that had to play a role in someone's story had to go through her "Academy" first. This is to be able to play their parts properly in said stories.  
  
Her husband was also Spilled Ink, so when they had a son, it was guaranteed that he wouldn't have a story. Years ago, I heard from the townsfolk that Morga's son was positively convinced that he was destined to become a prince charming and ever since then, he had been travelling all over our realm to find his story.  
  
And now he was leaning over me, smiling ridiculously wide at the notion that he was my Prince Charming, and that he belonged to a story.  
  
Thinking about it, I could not love this man. I have heard of him before. He is cruel and arrogant, childish, disrespectful, brash, and has caused suffering to stories because he wanted to be a part of them. I would never fall in love with him.  
  
So I closed my eyes, slowed my breathing and relaxed my body, letting myself snore just a bit to sell it. It worked apparently because he let out a groan as he got off the bed.  
  
"Guess not," he muttered, crestfallen at yet another closed chapter of his adventures, "It was silly of me to even think that..." his voice faded as he walked back down the stairs to leave.  
  
I waited a few minutes, calming myself for that ordeal as I think. Lucio was only a few years younger than me when I was still awake. So that means if he was the one to break the curse, then it has not been 100 years.  
  
It has not been 100 years, and that means I am a failure. My story will no longer progress, my entire legacy will be erased simply because some stupid Prince Charming doesn't know which of the many stories he had affected he can and can't meddle with.  
  
I try to calm myself. Surely it cannot be Lucio, I have never even met the man, how could I be so sure it is him? Perhaps it is one of his descendants, and my story can still be saved.  
  
But there's nothing in this castle that could help me determine how much time has passed since my curse began. Everything is enchanted to never feel the effects of time and if I wanted to be certain, it would have to be by leaving the castle, asking around in the kingdom nearby. 

That same day, I spend the next few hours packing a bag with anything that I found in the palace that might be for importance. Afterall, resourcefulness allows survival. But before stepping out of the castle, I've left a note, just in case anyone arrives to look for me. Then, I left. The stars overhead guiding and encouraging me as I begin my journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Again if you want to know anything about this AU please go check out my instagram @starry_eyes_drawings for more information.


End file.
